monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Will Perdinger
Willhelm "Will" Perdinger is the 17-year-old son of the Wolpertinger. He is an exchange student from Boovaria, Goremany. Character Personality Will is really jumpy and thus mostly acting nervous and overcautious. He also is shy and reserved yet able to make new contacts. As he loves to read and write himself, he is either seen with a book or his notepad in his hands. His favourite style of writing is narrative, but he also writes plays ever so often. He absolutely can't stand being the focus of attention what is why he would never join sport teams or attend in performances of any kind. Appearance Will has blonde hair and blue eyes. His whole body is covered in light brown fur. He has a pair of bunnyears on his head, as well as a pairs of deer antlers. He also suffers from strabismus on both of his eyes. He is wearing glasses only to hide this as his eyes actually work pretty well. Abilities * super speed: He is able to run pretty fast, and outrun almost anybody by sidestepping without losing any speed. * high jumping: Having very powerfull lower legs he is able to jump unusally high, even if it's a standing jump. This ability often results in the belief that he is able to fly, what he certanly is not. Clubs/Activities *member of the Monster High book club *supporting the Monster High theatre group Relationships Family Will has family all over the world. He was staying with his american relatives, the Jackalopes, the first few weeks during his school exchange before he found himself his own place. [[Jackson Jackalope|'Jackson']] and [[Jacklyn Jackalope|'Jacklyn Jackalope']] are his cousins. Friends link=Akai_Oniwara|Akai Oniwara Akai and Will are both part of the Monster High Theater Group. Akai was the one who, after reading one of Wills short stoies on his blog, convinced and encouraged him to write a screenplay version of it. Since then he writes original plays for the theater group on a regular basis. Romance link=Suresh_Sampa|Suresh Sampa Before Suresh started to hit on him, Will wasn't even thinking about dating anyone. He only had eyes for his own writing. But Suresh was very persistent and convincing and eventually made Will fall for him as well. Classic Monster Wolpertinger is a Bavarian designation for a mythical creature which is bequeath as an animal that looks like a hare but with horns. Presumably their origin is based on rabbits which are infested with Papillomaviridae, a virus causing antennary outgrowths on the forehead. The name as well as it's appearance vary from region to region. So Wolpertingers are a particular chimera, a composite being based on little mammals other than the actual chimera from greek mythology which consists of much larger, way more dangerous animals. Gallery BustCommWill.jpg|Bust commission by Hannah Hurst Trivia *Will is the 23th OC created by bigrika. He was introduced first on March 21st, 2015. His Biopage followed one day after. *His name, together whit names of few other OCs, was changed from Wolly into Will on 4th July 2016. Category:Bigrika Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wolpertinger Category:RikaChar Category:RikaMal